


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki schmollt während einer Weihnachtsfeier. Kannst du ihm helfen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636036) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



„Warum muss ich hier sein?“ stöhnte Loki. Er lag auf der Couch des Stark (Nun, jetzt Avengers) Towers, beobachtete, wie Pepper und Jane alles für die Party in dieser Nacht vorbereiteten. Jeder würde dort sein. SHIELD Agents, die Avengers, Freunde der „Familie“, und so weiter, und so fort. Thor kegte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was diese Feiertage bedeuten, aber Jane scheint sie zu mögen! Es sollte lustig sein!“ sagte er. Loki stöhnte und warf seinen Kopf dramatisch zurück. Tony, der an der Bar saß und den Punch für die Party machte (er tat heimlich ein wenig von allem hinein, nur um zu sehen, wie die Leute reagieren würden), sah zu Loki hinüber und lachte.

„Komm runter Rudolph. Du wirst es überleben.“

„Dieses Weihnachten ist jetzt schon seit einer Woche.“ seufzte Loki, erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem der Dezember kam und es war, als würde jeder von diesen Feiertagen eingesaugt werden. „Ich habe mit Qualen zu kämpfen.“ Tony lachte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich SHIELD Weihnachten als Form der Folter vorschlagen.“ scherzte Tony.

„Hat jemand Folter gesagt?“ fragte Natasha als sie hineinkam und ihr geheimes Weihnachtsgeschenk ablieferte. Clint war hinter ihr, trug selbst einen Rucksack. Pepper lächelte und nahm die eingepackten Pakete um sie unter den Baum, der vor den Balkontüren stand, zu packen. Bald begannen die anderen dazuzustoßen und eine große Menge an Geschenken erschien unter dem Baum. Loki zog seinen Helm an, in der Hoffnung, dass er so von der Party verwiesen werden würde.

„Oh komm schon, zieh stattdessen dieses Geweih an.“ scherzte Steve, und brachte Loki so dazu, ihn anzustarren. Er ging hinüber in die Ecke, um allein zu sein, während die anderen die Geschenke mischten und austauschten. Du gingst hinüber zu ihm und lächeltest dann.

„Hallo Loki,“ sagtest du, „Warum bist du so niedergeschlagen?“

„Ich hasse diese sinnlosen Feiertage,“ sagte er. Du lachtest. „Was ist so lustig?“

„Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem Weihnachten, dass ich zuhause zu ertragen hatte.“ sagtest du. Loki seufzte nur, und sah weg. Schnell gingst du zur Bar, und griffst nach etwas. Zu ihm zurückgehend, strecktest du die Hand aus, und berührtest eines der Hörner auf seinem Helm.

„Was um Midgard tust du da?“ schnappte Loki. Du kichertest nur. Er sah auf, um etwas grünes von oben herunterbaumeln zu sehen. Etwas, das er auf Asgard genauso hatte wie auf Midgard.

„Ah, Reindeer Games, du Glücklicher!“ sagte Tony. „Du kennst die Regeln. Sogar Thor kennt diese Regeln?“ er zeigte mit seinem Daumen hinüber zu Jane und Thor, die sich gerade küssten, ihren Mistelzweig schon längst weggeworfen. „Und ich bin sicher, wir könnten sogar die Agents Romanoff und Barton dazu überreden, das selbe zu tun.“

„Nein,“ antworteten sie beide gleichzeitig. Du sahst zu Loki hinunter und lächeltest schüchtern. Er seufzte und stand auf. Der ganze Raum wurde ruhig, als Loki deine Wange berührte und dich dann in einen sanften Kuss zog. Thor jubelte und klatschte. Du lächeltest Loki an.

„Danke dafür,“ flüstertest du, als ihr zwei euch wieder voneinander getrennt hattet. Du drehtest dich um, um zu gehen, aber er schaffte es deine Hand zu greifen und dich zurückzuhalten.

„Wogin gehst du?“ fragte er, „Ich habe immer noch den Mistelzweig.“


End file.
